fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Antz
Antz is a 1998 American computer-animated adventure comedy film directed by Eric Darnell and Tim Johnson, and written by Paul Weitz, Chris Weitz and Todd Alcott. Storyline Plot A rather neurotic ant tries to break from his totalitarian society while trying to win the affection of the princess he loves. Genres * Animation * Adventure * Comedy * Family Motion Picture Rating * Atp (Argentina) * PG (Australia) * KT/EA (Belgium) * Livre (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * 7''' (Denmark) * '''K-8 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 6''' (Germany) * '''L (Iceland) * PG (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''A (Mexico) * AL (Netherlands) * PG (New Zealand) * 7''' (Norway) * '''M/6 (Portugal) * PG (Singapore) * A''' (South Africa) * '''All (South Korea) * T''' (Spain) * '''7 (Sweden) * 7''' (Switzerland) * '''PG (UK) * PG (USA) Images Antz 1998 poster 1.jpg Antz 1998 poster 2.jpg Antz 1998 poster 3.jpg Antz 1999 USA VHS cover.jpg|USA VHS cover (1999) Antz 1999 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (1999) Antz 1999 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (1999) Antz 2001 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2001) Antz 2018 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2018) Antz 2018 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Antz 2018 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2018) Cast and Crew Directors * Eric Darnell * Tim Johnson Writing Credits * Todd Alcott (screenplay) and * Chris Weitz (screenplay) and * Paul Weitz (screenplay) Cast * Woody Allen - Z (voice) * Gene Hackman - Mandible (voice) * Sharon Stone - Bala (voice) * Sylvester Stallone - Weaver (voice) * Jennifer Lopez - Aztec (voice) * Christopher Walken - Cutter (voice) * Danny Glover - Barbatus (voice) * Anne Bancroft - Queen (voice) * Grant Shaud - Foreman (voice) * John Mahoney - Drunk Scout (voice) * Jane Curtin - Muffy (voice) * Paul Mazursky - Psychologist (voice) * Jerry Sroka - Bartender (voice) Producers * Penney Finkelman Cox (executive producer) * Bradford Lewis (producer) (as Brad Lewis) * Sandra Rabins (executive producer) * Carl Rosendahl (executive producer) * Aron Warner (producer) * Patty Wooton (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * September 19, 1998 (Canada) (Toronto International Film Festival) * October 2, 1998 (Canada) * October 2, 1998 (USA) * October 5, 1998 (Bosnia and Herzegovina) * October 29, 1998 (Australia) * October 29, 1998 (New Zealand) * November 4, 1998 (Morocco) * November 5, 1998 (Czech Republic) * November 5, 1998 (Germany) * November 5, 1998 (Singapore) * November 5, 1998 (Slovakia) * November 6, 1998 (Austria) * November 6, 1998 (Brazil) * November 6, 1998 (Switzerland) (German speaking region) * November 6, 1998 (Spain) * November 6, 1998 (UK) * November 6, 1998 (Ireland) * November 6, 1998 (Iceland) * November 6, 1998 (Portugal) * November 7, 1998 (South Korea) * November 7, 1998 (Taiwan) * November 11, 1998 (Belgium) * November 11, 1998 (Switzerland) (French speaking region) * November 11, 1998 (France) * November 12, 1998 (Argentina) * November 12, 1998 (Greece) * November 12, 1998 (Hong Kong) * November 13, 1998 (Norway) * November 13, 1998 (Poland) * November 14, 1998 (Japan) * November 17, 1998 (Trinidad and Tobago) * November 19, 1998 (Malaysia) * November 20, 1998 (Denmark) * November 27, 1998 (Turkey) * December 3, 1998 (Hungary) * December 3, 1998 (Israel) * December 29, 1998 (Jordan) * December 30, 1998 (Zimbabwe) * December 31, 1998 (Bahrain) * December 31, 1998 (Serbia) * January 1, 1999 (Azerbaijan) * January 1, 1999 (Russia) * January 4, 1999 (Bolivia) * January 5, 1999 (Oman) * January 5, 1999 (Pakistan) * January 7, 1999 (Netherlands) * January 8, 1999 (Indonesia) (Jakarta) * January 10, 1999 (Bangladesh) * January 11, 1999 (Afghanistan) * January 14, 1999 (Georgia) * January 14, 1999 (Mexico) * January 14, 1999 (Peru) * January 14, 1999 (Slovenia) * January 15, 1999 (Finland) * January 15, 1999 (Italy) * January 15, 1999 (Sweden) * January 18, 1999 (Belarus) * January 18, 1999 (Kuwait) * January 29, 1999 (United Arab Emirates) * January 29, 1999 (Lebanon) * February 4, 1999 (Albania) * February 4, 1999 (Algeria) * February 6, 1999 (Montenegro) * February 13, 1999 (Tunisia) * February 19, 1999 (Estonia) * February 21, 1999 (Iran) * March 2, 1999 (China) * March 6, 1999 (Bahamas) Home Media Release Dates * February 9, 1999 (USA) (VHS) * March 23, 1999 (USA) (DVD) * November 8, 1999 (UK) (VHS) * March 19, 2001 (UK) (DVD) * June 5, 2018 (USA) (DVD re-release) * July 23, 2018 (UK) (DVD re-release) * October 16, 2018 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Antz grossed $171.8 million worldwide on a budget of around $42-105 million. Critical response The film has a 6.5 rating on IMDb and a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * DreamWorks Pictures (presents) * Pacific Data Images (presents) * DreamWorks Animation Distributors * DreamWorks Pictures (1998) (USA) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Belgium) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Germany) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (Spain) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1999) (Finland) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (France) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1998) (UK) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1999) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * United International Pictures (1999) (Sweden) (theatrical) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (1999) (USA) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (1999) (USA) (DVD) * Paramount Home Media Distribution (1999) (UK) (VHS) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2001) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (UK) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2018) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Pacific Data Images * Viewpoint Datalabs International (3D character and environment digitising and modelling) Technical Specs Runtime * 83 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is the first film produced by DreamWorks Animation. * This is the first computer-animated film to be rated PG by the MPAA. * This is the only computer-animated film released in the 1990s to be rated PG by the MPAA. * This is the third computer-animated film after Toy Story (1995) and Cassiopeia (1996). Category:Films Category:1990s films Category:1998 films